Sepanjang Ilsan
by PW12
Summary: Kisah cinta kita... Sepanjang Ilsan... HanChul Fanfiction RnR please


Tittle : Sepanjang Ilsan

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Cast : HanChul

Summary : Kisah cinta kita... Sepanjang Ilsan

Warning : YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

FULL HANGENG POV

.

Tiga hari yang lalu aku menerima fotomu, close up dan berwarna. Tadi pagi aku mendapatkan fax yang mengabarkan bahwa kau telah meninggal dunia. Dikirim, mungkin, oleh eomma-mu dari Hoengseong —tanah kelahiranmu– dan kubaca tanpa rasa percaya.

Suhu tubuhku yang hangat menyusut tiba-tiba. Sampai aku merasa pada batas mimpi yang buruk. susah sekali menangis, dan tak mampu kugerakkan bibir, bahkan hanya untuk menyebut nama Tuhan.

Hidup ini jadi sederhana sekaligus rumit. Sehari-hari terasa mudah mengikutinya, tetapi pikiran rasionalku menolak kenyataan yang datang hari ini. Kau, sahabatku, atau —sebaiknya kuakui sebagai– kekasihku dalam surat, dipanggil Tuhan tanpa ku tahu sebabnya. Karena apa? Yang jelas, bagiku itu terlampau mengejutkan. Dan inilah sebuah kata 'patah hati' yang semula aku sepelekan, namun ternyata merubuhkan seluruh bangunan kenangan bersamamu.

Suaramu, yang baru benar-benar bisa kudengar setelah sepanjang tahun hanya dapat aku khayalkan, mudah kuingat. Mungkin aku sanggup mengulang kembali setiap percakapan kita selama kau di Ilsan. Mereka berebut untuk terlompat dari endapan memoriku, memanggil-manggil keindahan kebersamaan kita sebulan yang lalu. Padahal tak lebih dari peristiwa jalan-jalan, 'pertengkaran' hingga larut malam, atau makan berdua dan saling berpandangan dengan masing-masing mata menyimpan misteri perasaan. Sesudahnya, biasanya catatanku bertambah. Tak tahu kalau kamu.

Bahwa kau namja yang tak pernah jauh, tetapi juga tak dapat benar-benar tinggal dalam bilik hatiku, sudah lama kusadari. Wajahmu tirus, pipimu halus, dan senyummu tulus. Diluar semua itu, alangkah terasanya aku berbicara berjam-jam denganmu. Menggantikan email kita yang, mungkin, bisa saja menjadi sebuah novel. Sejak hari ini, tak mungkin kubaca kabarmu. Usiamu telah terhenti, dan rinduku yang tertahan hanya akan berjumpa dengan kumpulan suratmu. Aku merasa amat berdosa jika teringat, betapa selalu dengan setengah marah kubalas surat-suratmu yang pertama, hanya karena kau terlalu pedas mengkritik karya-karyaku.

"Dari semua fiksi, aku hanya tertarik satu. 'Sepanjang Ilsan' punya nilai rintisan, kesanalah harusnya kamu berkembang. Ia bicara lebih realistis, konfliknya manusiawi, dan memiliki unsur filasafat yang mudah-mudahan kamu sadari. Dengan munculnya 'Sepanjang Ilsan', tulisan-tulisan impianmu selama ini terasa lebih baik tidak dibuat. Tapi aku juga khawatir, jangan-jangan kamu tidak cukup peka membedakan yang bernas dan yang picisan..."

Tak berhenti di situ bakatmu mengobrak-abrik. Aku ingat hasilnya cukup mengerikan; aku jadi lumpuh menulis. Untuk membuat cerita sehalaman pun, kuperlukan pertimbangan panjang yang berujung pada... Tidak kutulis! Saat itu, aku merasa sedang kau bunuh bakat dan kemampuanku. Pikiran itulah yang mengajak rasa dendamku untuk tahu segala hal yang dapat kau lakukan.

"Aku seorang pelukis. Dalam sepuluh tahun melahirkan tiga puluh lima lukisan. Sepertiga jumlah karyamu. Aku tak cukup kaya untuk memborong cat dan pigura. Lebih mahal lagi adalah inspirasi yang melintas di kepalaku dan mengendap berbulan-bulan dalam ruang pengalaman estetikku. Jika kau ingin melihat dan berkomentar, akan kukirim padamu foto-foto reproduksinya..."

Aku segera ke rumah Choi Siwon, sahabat yang kerap kujadikan tempat bersembunyi. Rasanya lebih terpuji bila kuminta pendapat seorang pengamat lukisan macam dia. Siapa tahu terdapat jembatan analisis yang menghubungkan proses kreatif kita, sehingga aku lebih bebas mencaci-maki.

Namun, ketika ia bersemangat membicarakan lukisanmu seperti pernah ia bahas gaya Leonardo da Vinci, aku jadi diam seribu bahasa. Apalagi kutemukan goresan yang mirip Vassily Kandinsky pada beberapa gambarmu. Apakah harus kumusuhi pelukis besar yang sering mempengaruhi emosiku itu?

"Kau bilang aku tak bisa menggambar naturalis sehingga kuambil jalan pintas menuju abstrak?" Tulismu dalam email, "apakah kau tak berpikir bahwa aku terlalu cepat sampai pada penyederhanaan bentuk? Dan kau pun sebenarnya tak perlu bertele-tele memanjakan pembaca yang cengeng. Ayo, bangkitlah! Buatlah perubahan!"

Oh, baru aku tahu arah kalimat provokatifmu. Ternyata kita bisa bersekutu. Itulah yang meriwayatkan tahun-tahun emas persahabatan kita.

Tiba-tiba kusadari, telah cukup lama aku berdiri di trotoar manakala kurasakan rambutku basah. Gerimis yang turun senja ini bagai mengulang nostalgia, sementara hatiku kian tersayat-sayat karena sebetulnya ini perjalanan berkabung. Sebulan yang lalu kurasakan ada detak jantung lain di sebelahku. Milikmu. Kini, untuk dibayangkan pun begitu sulit. Di saku jaket masih tergenggam fax duka, yang membuat penyesalanku sebesar gunung. Suvenir Ilsan yang hendak kukirim untuk ulang tahunmu nanti, tentu tak akan pernah kau terima. Aku lebih dulu menerima surprise tentang kepergianmu. Harapanku berkeping-keping, dan angin memisahkan mereka serupa debu yang terbang.

"Ini belum Ilsan yang sebenarnya. Sesudah kita lewati rel kereta dan bioskop, barulah kita nikmati Ilsan yang abadi," kataku. Kalimat itu kuucapkan lagi, seraya melangkah. Sendiri. Itu kuucuapkan untukmu jika kau mendengar.

Aku berjalan dengan ayun kaki yang kira-kira sama ketika bersamamu. Di depan Lake Park, tetes gerimis tersangkut rimbun pohonan dan orang-orang bergegas sebelum langit beralih temaram. Sepatuku mulai menyerap dingin, di balik dada kusimpan segumpal es. Kesepian yang sulit kuterjemahkan ini sungguh kuyakini ketika tidak lagi kudengar mulutmu yang cerewet. Mulut yang memancing 'pertikaian' dengan tema-tema universal, yang kadang kala kucurigai bukan milik seorang pelukis. Sikapmu yang ekstrovert menyembunyikan kedalam pikiranmu. Bicaramu ringan, tapi sanggup menelan semua fenomena sepanjang perjalanan kita. Sepekan bersamamu, aku jadi lebih menghayati malam-malam sendiri. Berlembar-lembar kutulis hasil obrolan kita, menjelma sebagai cerpen dan menghuni laci.

Dan senja ini, aku justru tak ingin apa-apa. Mataku mencari ke dinding-dinding toko, ke kaca etalase, ke setiap handicaft di kaki lima, ke jaket-jaket pejalan kaki. Siapa tahu bayangmu menempel disana, betapa pun ini pikiran sinting, kamu dan Ilsan ibarat seorang anak hilang bertemu ibunya setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah. Kamu menyentuh hampir tiap jengkal peristiwa di tempat ini, detik-detik yang kamu simpan dalam benakmu. Dan kau mengatakan, "Akan kulukis Ilsan. Napas jalan Ilsan."

Aku ingat betul, ekstase sesaatmu itu segera ditiup gelombang suara kecapi dari seberang jalan. Kau menoleh bagai terpanggil sesuatu yang kau cinta. "Apa itu?"

"La Festa. Kita teruskan sampai disana dulu. Lotte Department Store, Grand Department Store, Hyundai Department Store..."

"Ayo, ayo!" Kau tertawa dan mendahului jalan. "Rupanya hujan telah berhenti." Kau menurunkan tudung jaketmu.

"Kamu kedinginan?" Tanyaku, "Di depan ada penjual kedai teh."

"Tidak," kau menggeleng, "Tepatnya belum!"

Aku justru kedinginan saat ini. Langit mulai gelap diganti warna-warna cahaya iklan dan semburat lampu toko. Malam datang. Di antara lalu-lalang manusia, aku merasa terasing. Kakiku terpaku. Tak sadar tangan kananku meraba kotak kado yang tak pernah kubuka bungkusnya sejak dikemas oleh pemiliknya, ya, pemilik toko jewelry. Toko itu telah berada di depanku, dan tubuhku menggigil.

Duka yang menggumpal sejak pagi kini mencair. Aku menangis, sedangkan udara telah bebas dari jarum air. Aku bersandar ke dinding toko dan tersedu sampai dadaku sakit. Untuk kesejuta kalinya dalam jumlah detik yang tak cukup untuk itu, aku diingatkan bahwa kau telah tiada. Fax dari eomma-mu bukan fatamorgana. Aku terima dengan sadar dan sesudahnya tak kupikir lagi tentang ujian Desain Furniture hari ini. Aku 'melarikan diri' dari satu kenyataan ke kenyataan lain. Perasaan kehilanganku seratus kali lebih pilu dibanding seorang anak kehilangan mainan kecintaannya. Kau telah diminta Tuhan untuk menjadi bagian dari dari-Nya.

Kuusap airmata tanpa khawatir menarik perhatian. Udara basah sepanjang Ilsan mengirim "Winter Sonata" ke telingaku. Aku menghadap hamburan kembilau lampu toko Concurent. Lalu aku masuk dengan —mungkin– mata yang sembab. Toko inilah, pada malam terakhir, kau menghabiskan waktu. Semata-mata untuk mengamati sebuah cincin seharga enam puluh ribu won. Dan saat itu kau mencoba berahasia dengan keinginan yang meletup-letup. Kau seolah mau ingkar dari jam-jam di hadapan kanvas yang menunggu tarian tanganmu. Kau sedang terpesona oleh karya lain, tetapi sangat mahal. Ke Ilsan pun kau harus membongkar seluruh tabunganmu. Diam-diam aku menatap, menyaksikan perjuangan melawan naluri. Aku berjanji dalam hati; 'Akan kubeli suvenir itu untukmu!'

Kado itu kuambil dari saku jaketku. Tahukah kau? Yang kulakukan ini bukan jawaban dari ribuan pertanyaan; bagaimana mencintaimu, menghormatimu, merelakan kepulanganmu ke rumah kekal.

"Maaf," aku mendekati seseorang yang segera mengenaliku, "Apakah ahjussi ingat seorang namja berwajah tirus, berambut lurus sebahu, waktu itu mengenakan jaket biru, di tangannya ada..."

Barangkali kau heran karena aku begitu sabar menuntun ingatannya memilah-milah ratusan pembeli untuk menemukan sosokmu di antara kenangan sebulan. Sampai kusobek kertas kado untuk menunjukkan cincin yang pernah kau genggam berkali-kali, tapi tak terbeli.

"Oh, ya, saya ingat." Orang itu tersenyum akhirnya.

"Kemarin dia meninggal dunia. Beritanya saya terima tadi pagi."

"Meninggal?" Senyumnya sirna. "Dan ini..."

Kuceritakan kepadanya bahwa seluruh honor noveletku telah kutukar cincin itu. Mau kukirim pada ulang tahunmu kedua puluh tiga, minggu depan. Karena aku cinta padamu, cinta padamu. Kita memang masih muda. Tapi, aku ingin kau yang menjadi pendampingku. Terlambat.

"Saya turut berduka cita," ujarnya perlahan.

"Ya, ya terima kasih." Mataku berkaca lagi. Dari pertarungan batin, akhirnya kutemukan kata-kata yang segera kuucapkan. "Saya ingin menjual cincin ini kembali."

"Dijual?"

"Dia tinggal di Hoenseong, Gangwondo. Saya cinta padanya. Saya membutuhkan tiket bis ke sana. Saya harus ke sana. Saya ingin melihatnya. Saya ingin menghirup aromanya di kamarnya. Dia seorang pelukis, dia..." Aku kirip seorang putus asa yang senewen dan nyaris pingsan. Kulihat matanya sangsi. Mungkin dia mengira aku tengah bermain drama. Aku sungguh berterima kasih andai tuduhannya benar.

Lama sekali ia mengamati kotak ditanganku, sebelum akhirnya, "Coba saya lihat lagi."

Kalimat itu seperti embun, harapan yang mungkin hilang. Namun, setidaknya sedang kususun sebain requiem, sebelum benar-benar lenyap cahaya terakhir matahari. Aku cinta padamu, aku cinta padamu, lebih dari sepanjang Ilsan...

.

.

.

.

Author Note :

Sebuah cerpen karya Kurnia Effendi yang saya remake menjadi sebuah FF HanChul. Jujur saja, saat saya membacanya pertama kali –saat saya membeli buku kumpulan cerpen itu- yang tergambar di benak saya adalah betapa beratnya perjuangan cinta. Dulu saat saya membaca cerpen ini, tak ada bayangan HanChul yang menjadi cast utama. Tapi entah mengapa, saat kemarin saya membaca ulang buku itu, rasanya pas kalau cast utamanya HanChul. Mungkin kalian heran saya membaca buku apa? Nama bukunya adalah "Antologi Cerpen Pilihan" sebuah buku dari sebuah forum "Lingkar Pena". Kebetulan saat saya membaca ulang buku itu, terlintas berbagai cast untuk berbagai cerpen yang ada di dalam buku itu. Kemudian saya mencoba me-remake "Sepanjang Braga" menjadi sebuah FF. Saya harap kalian menyukainya^^ karena cerpen "Sepanjang Braga" adalah pemenang 1 sayembara cerpen majalah Gadis tahun 1988. Bagi yang suka sastra, coba cari buku itu di toko buku –kalau masih ada ^^

.

Saya harap kalian suka membaca remake sastra Indonesia ini ^^

.

Mind to review, please? ^^

.

.

PS : saya membuat ini sebagai 'penebus dosa' karena seseorang yang saya sayangi sangat ingin saya membuatkannya FF dengan pairing HanChul. Mianhae kalau FF ini belum sempurna, ne? ^^ (paling tidak kau harus me-review FF pesananmu ini :p)

.

.

Sign,

Wine


End file.
